


Be Brave

by lesbiansilk



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, for now, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansilk/pseuds/lesbiansilk
Summary: Johnny and Franklin have a talk





	Be Brave

Johnny leaned in close, wrapping his arms around Wyatt’s neck. “Thanks for coming over for dinner with the family. I really liked having you here.” **  
**

“I liked being here,” Wyatt replied flirtatiously, cupping Johnny’s cheek with his hand. He brought their lips together, kissing him gently, then more intensely as his other hand made its way up Johnny’s thigh. Johnny broke apart, resting his forehead against Wyatt’s as he caught his breath.

“Bedroom?”

Wyatt nodded, pecking him again softly.

“This is a common space, Johnny,” Sue sighed as she entered the room.

Wyatt had the decency to look embarrassed, but Johnny just rolled his eyes at her. “Whatever, Sue. Kinda busy here, if you wouldn’t mind-”

“I would. I need to talk to you.”

“Can’t it wait?” Johnny asked through gritted teeth.

“It’s important, Johnny. Please.” He softened at her voice, finally looking away from his boyfriend to stare at his sister.

“Fine,” he said, giving Wyatt an apologetic look as he stood. He bent back down to kiss Wyatt one last time. “To be continued?” He asked quietly.

“Definitely.” Wyatt smiled.

Johnny followed Sue out of the room and into the kitchen. “What’s up?”

Sue bit her lip, staring over at him.

“Seriously, is something wrong?” he asked when she said nothing.

“It’s Franklin,” she finally said, looking away. “He’s going through something, but he won’t talk to me.”

“He’s a teenager, Sue. It’s normal.”

“I know, but I’m still worried about him. He’s been so distant lately. And don’t even get me started on the hair…” Sue sighed. “I was just hoping maybe you could talk to him.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea-”

“Please, Johnny. He really looks up to you.” Her eyes were pleading, almost tearful and Johnny found himself unable to say no.

“Okay,” he said, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the top of her head. “I’ll do it.”

“Thanks.” She leaned into him, letting out a sigh. “We really missed you.”

“I know,” he said, feeling choked up suddenly. “I missed you guys, too.”

_______________

Johnny knocked on the door to Franklin’s bedroom. He heard movement and a moment later, Franklin appeared, pulling out an earbud.

“What?”

“Can I come in?”

Franklin nodded, stepping aside so Johnny could enter the room.

“You doin’ okay, kiddo?”

Franklin groaned. “Did mom put you up to this?”

“Maybe. But it’s also my responsibility as your favorite uncle to check in on you every once in a while.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Johnny asked, giving him a concerned look.

Franklin sighed, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He ran a hand through his blue hair nervously, staring down at the floor. “How- how did you know you like boys?” he asked in a quiet voice, his gaze glued to the floor.

“Is that what this is about?”

“Maybe.”

Johnny sat down next to his nephew. “It took a long time for me to admit it to myself. I was scared of what people would think. But deep down, I’ve always known. And letting myself be honest about that- it was the best feeling in the world.”

Franklin nodded, looking thoughtful. “I think I’m gay,” he admitted quietly, then laughed a little. “Wow. It does feel good to admit it.”

Johnny grinned. “And it only gets better. Just wait until you have your first date, your first kiss-”

Franklin blushed. “I, um- I’ve already had my first kiss.”

“What?!” Johnny exclaimed and Franklin’s cheeks brightened even more. “Who was the lucky guy?”

“Leech,” Franklin answered shyly.

“And was it amazing?”

“Definitely,” Franklin said, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Johnny patted his back. “I’m proud of you, kid. Your mom and dad would be, too. You know that, right?”

Franklin nodded again. “Yeah, I know. It’s still just… hard. But seeing you with Uncle Wyatt sorta made me realize I want that someday. I want a boy to look at me the way Uncle Wyatt looks at you.”

Johnny grinned, a warm feeling filling his chest as his thoughts turned to Wyatt. God, he loved him so much. “I got pretty damn lucky.” He looked back over at Franklin. “Am I the first person you’ve told?”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure Val knows, but I didn’t actually tell her.”

“It’s hard to hide things from that sister of yours.”

“You have no idea,” Franklin said with an exaggerated eye roll. He paused, biting his lip thoughtfully. “Uncle Johnny?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.” The young boy hugged him tightly, his face buried in Johnny’s chest.

Johnny wrapped his arms around him. “Anytime, Franklin. Think you’ll tell your folks?”

“I think so. Will you come with me when I do?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to post this for literally months but anyway... here it is! this is vaguely set in current canon. title is lifted from f4 #5 bc if slott isn't gonna use it properly then i am
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
